1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interpolation pixel value determining method used when interlaced scanning is converted into sequential scanning or when scaling processing is performed and a method of calculating the amount of movement of the contour of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representatives of methods of producing an interpolation line in a case where interlaced scanning is converted into sequential scanning (IP conversion) are inter-field interpolation and in-field interpolation.
The inter-field interpolation is a method of simply performing interpolation between the current field and the preceding field, to produce an interpolation line. The in-field interpolation is a method of performing inter-line interpolation or interpolation by an oblique correlation in the current field, to produce an interpolation line.
Generally, the inter-field interpolation is employed when an image is a still image or when an image is a moving image but hardly moves, while the in-field interpolation is employed when the image is a moving image and greatly moves.